


Common Ground

by Diary



Category: Kingsman (Movies), London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - London Spy (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bechdel Test Fail, Brothers, Canon Gay Character, Charlie Hesketh & Alex Turner Are Twins, Charlie Hesketh & Danny Holt Friendship, Conversations, Crossover, Eggsy Unwin & Roxy Morton Friendship, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart as Arthur, Love, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, POV Eggsy Unwin, POV Male Character, Roxy Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. Eggsy finds out more about Charlie and comes closer to not despising him. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingsman or London Spy.

If there’s any good about Charlie being a Kingsman agent, it’s the fact Eggsy rarely has to ever do more than see him whenever there’s a branch-wide meeting.

“I need this Friday off,” Charlie announces. “Family, civilian.”

Remembering their training days, Eggsy manages not to respond. To hear Charlie tell it, there were absolutely no civilians in his family. They were all in the SIS, the marines, or in the case of one cousin, the army.

“Very well,” Harry agrees. “Anyone else?”

After the meeting is over, Harry comments, “I know that look, Eggsy.”

He shrugs. “And you also know that I take the safety of agents’ families seriously. Ain’t gonna cause any trouble, Harry. Promise.”

Harry frowns.

…

In truth, Eggsy was content to leave things alone until Harry implied he wasn’t. Now, he feels he has a certain responsibility to get involved.

Roxy rolls her eyes when he cancels their plans. “Fine, but if you manage to get yourself-”

“Dean and that garbage he hung around with were the last civilians I ever hurt since joining."

“I’m not worried about Charlie’s guest,” is her mild response. “I’m worried about you and, since he is a fellow agent, Charlie. You could kill one another with zero civilian causalities.”

“I could kill him before he could even think of going after me."

“If you make Merlin have to do more paperwork, Arthur will take it out on you, and I will not save you.”

“If Arthur went after you-”

“You’d take care of my dog, I know, and I appreciate that.”

“Hey, I’m loyal to you,” he protests.

“An injured Arthur and I are stuck in a burning building. You can toss one of us a fire retardant suit and breathing mask, and you can drag the other out. Which one do you drag, and which is made to fend for themselves?”

He’d never say it (and hopefully, will never have to go through with it), but she’s being kinder than she realises. He knows he’d give her the mask, but the truth is, he’d put the suit on Harry while dragging him out.

She smiles. “I know you won’t say it, but right answer. It shouldn’t be me.”

Leaning over, he kisses her cheek. “Next week, I promise, unless the world’s literally ending, I won’t cancel.”

“Next week, assuming Arthur hasn’t done his worst, I’ll hold you to that.”

…

He camps out near Charlie’s flat and finds himself paying closer attention than he planned when a black-haired man shows up and immediately shares a warm hug with Charlie.

Nowadays, people tend to think he’s posh, but whatever his feelings on the matter, with some people, it’s easy to take one look at them and know what they are.

This one is an estate boy. There’s nothing specific Eggsy can point to; he just instinctively recognises it. Harry might call it ‘like meeting like’, but then, Harry seems to genuinely believe Eggsy might someday actually be a gentleman rather than just a Kingsman agent.

The boy is young. His suit is old, slightly ill-tailored, and off-label. Again, Eggsy can’t give evidence, but he has a strong feeling someone else tied the tie.

Charlie- seems to genuinely like the boy, if the way they’re enthusiastically talking is any indication.

They start to leave, and he follows.

…

The three of them end up in a pizzeria.

Eggsy knows Charlie is the sort who will steal someone’s pizza slice, and then, attempt to pin it on Eggsy when Amelia goes on about how they let her die, and therefore, they have no right to deprive of her of pizza, and also, she will send evidence of their porn habits to all of their mothers if someone doesn’t produce another slice for her, but he’s having a hard time believing Charlie would willingly enter such a ‘low-class’ place as this.

He also has a hard time believing Charlie hasn’t been altered to his presence yet.

The first thing Eggsy hears when he gets close enough is Charlie asking, “Has Frances been giving either of you any trouble?”

“No, and yes, I _would_ tell you.”

Charlie nods. “With that out of the way, what’s been going on your life?”

“I’ve joined a writing class.”

“Congratulations. Alex?”

“He sort of gently prodded me into it. How do you both do that?”

“Not that I’m not grateful, but you deserve all the credit for him finally-”

“I wasn’t even trying, I just wanted him to be happy.”

“Same with us,” Charlie answers. “What sort of writing are you interested in?”

“If you mean, what do I like to read, I prefer romance novels. Yeah, no surprise,” he says in such a way Eggsy guesses Charlie had made a face. “If you mean what do I write, the answer is mostly bad poetry,” is the self- deprecating answer.

“Good.”

Eggsy is surprised at how sincere Charlie sounds.

“What about you? I know, you can’t tell me much, but how are you doing? Alex said you seemed a little sad in your last email. I- he let me read it, and I kind of got the same impression.”

“I’m fine,” Charlie promises. “I’m just not very popular, and I miss seeing Holbein’s paints in person.”

“You not popular?”

“One of my colleagues is convinced I stole her last slice of pizza, one of them is an annoying hooligan who, unfortunately, also happens to be our boss’s pet, and the rest- I just haven’t clicked with them.”

“You could try not stealing people’s pizza. You’re not going to find anyone else like me and Alex, you know.”

“Take my side, or you’re paying for this pizza.”

“You mean your brother is paying for it.”

There’s something Eggsy can’t quite place in the tone.

Charlie hears it, too. “Hey,” he softly says. “Don’t make me call my parents to straighten you out. And no, I’ll take his card and force you to figure out how to pay for it all on your own. You’re not a mathematical genius, you don’t have the number memorised.”

The boy laughs. “Alright. Well, even though you’re a pizza thief, I can’t imagine it’ll take you long to win most of them over.”

“Thanks.”

“So, what do you do when you have spare time?” He quickly adds, “Aside from Holbein.”

“Lately, not much of anything. My job is pretty much full-time, all the time. Without going into any details I’m not supposed to, I did do some more parachuting recently.”

“Really? That’s brilliant. We still think you’re insane, and I’m afraid we’ll never stop being terrified of getting a phone call, but…”

While they talk about skydiving, Eggsy looks up Holbein on his mobile.

He’s assuming Hans Holbein the Younger is who Charlie is apparently obsessed with, but looking at the pictures of paintings, he can’t hazard a guess as to why.

This is insane, he realises.

He slips out.

…

He can’t say he’s surprised when Charlie finds him in the breakroom.

Sitting down, Charlie slides his mobile over.

Warily, Eggsy picks it up.

There’s the boy with his arm wrapped around- “This isn’t you.”

It looks exactly like Charlie, but it’s not.

“Alex. My brother. And Danny, his boyfriend.”

The two look good together, but he isn’t sure what reaction he’d get for saying so. Danny has a killer smile, and Alex’s smile is more restrained, but whoever took the picture managed to capture the fact he was utterly content with his arm over Danny’s shoulder and Danny’s arm around his waist.

“They’re in love.”

“Yes.”

Eggsy realises he spoke aloud.

“You should know Alex was MI6. My parents are MI5. I doubt you would, but if you ever decide to go after any of us, do it at your own risk. If you ever decide to go after Danny, I swear, you will regret it.”

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy starts, “Yeah, I’d-” He pauses. “‘My’ parents. Not ‘our’.”

Looking away, Charlie mutters, “Adoption.”

“Oh.”

Because he can’t help himself, he demands to know why Charlie has such a problem with him. “And Danny- I’m not insulting him, but you think I can’t see what he is? ‘bout a year ago, I was so much like him. Still am in a lot of ways. So what the-”

“My problem with you has never been about class,” Charlie interrupts. “That was just an easy way to rile you up. Even if it was, though, I love my brother. Besides my parents, he is the most important person in the world to me. Anyone who could make him happy- it wouldn’t matter how I personally felt about that person, I’d die to protect them. For _his_ sake.”

“Yeah, but you like him all on his own.”

Charlie nods.

“What _is_ your problem with me, then?”

“I was supposed to kill Arthur.”

He catches Eggsy’s fist, disarms him, and quickly clarifies, “Chester King, our previous Arthur.”

Eggsy decides to hold off on summoning backup for the moment.

“As we all found out, he was guilty of treason. There were people above who knew before, and they selected me to handle it. Part of that meant trying to get Galahad’s protégé sent home. They were worried the current Arthur and Merlin would be a problem. Chester never liked any of Galahad’s protégé’s, including your dad, and there was concern your loyalty to him would cause you to be a problem, too.”

“Got that right,” Eggsy fiercely declares.

Then, taking a breath, he asks more quietly, “Well, now that Chester’s dead, think you could stop?”

“I haven’t said or done anything to you lately.”

“You pinned Amelia’s missing pizza slice on me.”

“Aside from that,” Charlie amends.

“And you never come out when Roxy invites you.”

“You’re welcome,” is Charlie’s dry response.  

“Roxy ain’t being polite,” Eggsy says. “Someday, we might have to rely on each other for our lives. It’d be good if we could all find common ground, yeah? That’s why she asks. But I bet she’d really like hearing ‘bout your brother and his boy. Loves hearing about my baby sis.”

“I think she likes silently laughing at how utterly you completely, some might say stupidly, adore her,” Charlie replies with a grin.

“What, you mean the same way you feel about Alex and Danny,” Eggsy pointedly inquires.

Charlie’s expression concedes the point.

“Think about it,” Eggsy says. He tosses the mobile over, stands up, hesitates for a second, and then, briefly touches Charlie’s shoulder before walking out.

…

“Why did he say ‘yes’,” Roxy wonders with clear suspicion coating her tone.

“Not a pod person, Rox, but uh, let’s give him a chance?”

She gives him a look, and he’s half afraid she’s going to produce a knife and cut him just to make sure he’s not, in fact, a pod person.

Charlie appears, and the three of them start to walk.

Suddenly, his mobile rings, and he sighs. “Sorry,” he tells them. “Hey, Danny- Wait, what?”

He stops, and they stop, too.

“He did- Let me talk to him. Daniel, put my brother on the phone, now!”

Tapping his foot impatiently, Charlie waves them away.

“Are you insane? You’re supposed to be the sensible one! Even _I_ wouldn’t- no, don’t you dare give the phone back to Danny- I don’t care, this is…”

As they walk away, Roxy quietly repeats, “Brother?”

Eggsy isn’t sure what Charlie would and wouldn’t appreciate her knowing, and so, he simply shrugs.

Shrugging, she comments, “I feel sorry for the mate, though. It’s never fun to have to be between your friend and their family.”

“Feel worse,” he advises and waves away the rest of her questions.

…

When they get back to headquarters after the weekend, Roxy asks Charlie, “Everything okay?”

Charlie's sour response is, “Do we have hate crimes in the UK?"

“Don’t see why that would stop you,” Eggsy comments.

Charlie glares. “My genius of a brother is a complete idiot, and everyone from my parents to his bloody boyfriend are fine with this. What about suicide, then, is it still illegal?”

Eggsy laughs.

“Just wait, Galahad, until your baby sister finds a boy or girl who encourages her to do stupid things,” Charlie darkly says.

Eggsy stops laughing and finds himself inwardly panicking at the thought.

“Aside from whatever your brother’s planning and his partner’s encouragement of it, you don’t have a problem with the relationship, do you,” Roxy asks.

“No, of course not,” Charlie answers. “I love Danny. Finding him is the best thing to ever happen to Alex.”

“Well,” Roxy starts, “putting aside the fact any Kingsman agent worth their placement should easily be able to disappear two civilians without being caught, the law…”

While Roxy breaks down the various laws and possible legal defences one could employ, Eggy notices Charlie is listening with rapt attention.

If anyone had told him there might come a time when he might come close to actually liking Charlie…     


End file.
